O centro
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Courfeyrac é o centro e ele consequentemente consegue fazer com que tudo gire em torno dele, às vezes sem nem menos tentar. (Ou cinco vezes em que Courfeyrac beijou um de seus amigos e uma vez em que ele foi beijado)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **O centro  
**Autora: **nayla  
**Categoria: **Modern AU, tentativa besta de comédia, slash  
**Classificação: **R  
**Capítulos: **5  
**Resumo: **Courfeyrac é o centro e ele consequentemente consegue fazer com que tudo gire em torno dele, às vezes sem nem menos tentar. (Ou cinco vezes em que Courfeyrac beijou um de seus amigos e uma vez em que ele foi beijado.)  
**N/A: **Courfeyrac/TODOS PORQUE O COURF É UM LINDO E MERECE PEGAR TODO MUNDO, ADEUS, VIDA.

* * *

N/A: Deixa eu fazer TODAS as referências a Star Wars, pfvr

**Capítulo 1**

- Eu não entendo. Eu o beijaria sem pensar, todos os dias, pelo resto da minha vida. – Courfeyrac revirou os olhos. Estavam no início do episódio cinco de Star Wars, mas já estavam quase todos completamente bêbados, já que viravam um copo toda vez que alguém dizia que a força estava com um dos personagens, ou quando tinham um mal pressentimento sobre alguma coisa. Era um ritual que os estudantes faziam juntos desde o começo da faculdade, uma vez por ano. – Se eu fosse a Leia...

- Oh, você jamais poderia ser a Leia. Você é no máximo o Chewbacca, por causa dessa juba que você chama de cabelo. – Grantaire retrucou de imediato e riu de onde estava sentado no chão de frente para a televisão. – Eu seria o Han Solo, obviamente. A princesa Leia seria... – Quando ele se deu conta do que estava falando, e de quem estava falando, engoliu em seco imediatamente porque tinha o corpo apoiado contra a perna de Enjolras, que estava sentado no sofá, e sabia que o loiro não hesitaria em chutá-lo. - Tanto faz. – Lançou um olhar gélido na direção de Courfeyrac, que parecia não saber se gargalhava loucamente porque fazia sentido, oh, deus, fazia muito sentido, ou se gritava porque fazia sentido e agora um dos melhores casais de toda a galáxia tinha sido estragado e corrompido, merda, ele nunca mais ia conseguir ver os filmes da mesma maneira...

- Eu odeio você, eu realmente odeio... A sua sorte é que eu estou tão chapado que talvez não me lembre de nada amanhã! – Foi a reação do moreno, que ainda ostentava uma expressão exageradamente dramática no rosto. Respirou fundo, para tentar se livrar da imagem mental de Enjolras usando um biquíni dourado, e procurando voltar a se focar no assunto que tinha sido interrompido. – Agora, voltando ao que eu estava falando, nada contra a construção de uma certa tensão sexual, obviamente, desde que ela seja moderada. – Respondeu, encarando o amigo e o loiro para enfatizar a última palavra, mas não foi levado a sério. Enjolras balançou a cabeça negativamente e Grantaire estava ocupado demais querendo cavar um buraco no chão com o poder da mente para poder morrer nele. – Certo? – Courfeyrac decidiu continuar. - Mas negar os sentimentos tanto assim? Isso é besteira!

- Bom, permita-me discordar. – Combeferre pigarreou, também disposto a retomar o antigo foco, e Courfeyrac grunhiu, avaliando suas chances de negar ao amigo a chance de discordar ou de dizer qualquer coisa sobre o assunto. Combeferre era o guia do grupo, e vivia a altura do título, lendo mais livros e jornais do que todos os outros amigos juntos e sempre formava a maior e mais irrefutável das opiniões, o que o tornava uma verdadeira máquina de debates. – Por mais que Leia se sinta atraída pela atitude charmosa de bad boy de Han Solo, ela está fazendo a coisa certa ao rejeitá-lo constantemente. Ela é a princesa e uma rebelde, que acabou de perder os pais adotivos e seu planeta inteiro. Ela está numa posição de liderança e não pode provar-se fraca, ela não pode se permitir cometer erros e confiar num homem que faz questão de gritar para os quatro ventos que ele não é confiável, quanto mais admitir seus sentimentos por ele.

Na maioria das vezes Courfeyrac simplesmente concordaria com ele, mas isso era Star Wars e ele tinha uma reputação a zelar.

- Agora, querido amigo, eu sinto que você esteja cometendo o mesmo erro que ela. Vocês estão confundindo atração com amor, até mesmo paixão com amor, e é muito diferente. – Ele se ajoelhou, para ficar na altura de Combeferre, que estava ao lado de Enjolras no sofá. – Não estou dizendo que ela devia confiar nele, ou casar com ele, só um beijo. Beijos são divertidos e não significam nada. – Deu de ombros.

Jehan se encolheu no seu canto no chão, ao lado de um Marius já adormecido, abraçando as próprias pernas. Tinha uma opinião forte sobre esse assunto, mas jamais se atreveria a verbaliza-la.

- Toda ação tem uma causa e uma consequência, Courfey... – Combeferre começou, mas não conseguiu terminar, ao sentir os lábios do amigo contra os seus com pressão. O choque foi tanto que ele não conseguiu se mexer, não conseguiu nem pensar.

Courfeyrac afastou-se devagar , soltando um longo suspirou ainda a alguns centímetros do rosto do castanho, embaçando-lhe os óculos.

- Então... E esse beijo? – Ele riu, quebrando o silêncio que se instalou no quarto. – Não significou nada para mim, a menos que tenha significado algo para você, claro.

Combeferre piscou e abriu a boca para responder, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

- Ferre... – Dessa vez foi Jehan quem se pronunciou, a voz pequena e aveludada saiu como um sussurro, mas foi o bastante para fazer o rapaz recuperar a compostura.

- Não significou nada, claro que não significou nada!

- Então eu ganhei! – Courfeyrac riu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Você trapaceou. – Enjolras o corrigiu.

- Mesmo assim eu ganhei.

E ninguém mais ousou questioná-lo naquela noite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Os olhos de Courfeyrac brilharam ao ver a garrafa vazia girar no interior da roda que os estudantes formavam. Tudo começara com um jogo de verdade e consequência e Enjolras, na sua vez, tinha escolhido consequência; claro que se ele tivesse escolhido verdade não ia ter muita diferença.

- Vou girar essa garrafa e você vai ter que beijar por quinze segundos _no mínimo _a pessoa para a qual ela apontar. – Foi o desafio escolhido pelo moreno. – E notem que estou fazendo isso como um favor já que se eu o mandasse beijar a pessoa mais bonita daqui, vocês não teriam a menor chance! – Ele riu e quase todos o imitaram, mais soltos

Enjolras revirou os olhos e Grantaire fixou o olhar nos próprios sapatos.

Seria muito mais fácil se ele tivesse simplesmente desafiado o loiro a beijar Grantaire, como era seu plano no início, mas Jehan tinha conversado com ele antes de se sentarem no Musain, já adivinhando seu plano de ação. O jovem poeta parecia certo de que um beijo forçado não faria bem aos dois amigos, já que ainda estavam se afogando em negação. Courfeyrac ainda tentou argumentar que era apenas um beijo e beijos eram divertidos, não significavam nada, mas Jehan corou e o moreno não conseguiu mais argumentar; não conseguiu nem pensar de tão alto que era o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

Era em respeito ao amigo que estava fazendo isso, pensou, e as chances de conseguir o que queria agora eram um oitavo das suas chances iniciais, mas ele recusava-se a perder as esperanças. Não concordava com o ruivo pois conhecia bem os dois e conhecia bem esse sentimentos que eles pareciam tão focados em ignorar. Courfeyrac sabia que era destino que um dia eles ficassem juntos, mas ele_ precisava_ estar presente nesse dia para poder gritar e bater palma quando finalmente acontecesse. Era o destino, mas o destino estava demorando muito.

Rezou para todos os deuses que conhecia com um fervor de um fanático e até prometeu que pararia de comer chocolate por um mês inteiro caso eles o favorecessem.

A garrafa estava parando e chegando até onde Grantaire estava sentado. _Por favor, por favor, por favor. _E então ela parou, depois de ter passado pelo moreno. Era por isso, Courfeyrac se lembrou de uma maneira exageradamente dramática, que ele não acreditava em deus. _Não, não, não, não. _

Todos os olhares se focaram nele, mas Courfeyrac olhou para Grantaire, que continuava ridicularmente interessado em seus próprios sapatos.

- Merda. - Se Enjolras não o matasse pela idéia da brincadeira e do desafio, ele certamente o mataria agora.

- Acho melhor, nós acabarmos por aqui. – Jehan tossiu e se levantou, chutando a garrafa para longe de Courfeyrac. – Nós podemos...

- Termine logo com isso. – Enjolras o silenciou. – Esse jogo é estúpido, mas como eu mantenho minha palavra, espero que você mantenha a sua.

Courfeyrac hesitou. Se fosse de qualquer outra maneira, ele ficaria até feliz por essa chance de provar dos lábios do loiro, afinal não era difícil de entender e compartilhar a atração que Grantaire tinha por Enjolras; o estudante fazia jus ao apelido de Apollo que ele tanto insistia em desprezar. Mas Courfeyrac era um bom amigo e sabia que chamar de atração o que o outro sentia pelo líder do grupo era, no mínimo, um eufemismo. Não se atreveria a beijá-lo enquanto o moreno estivesse presente.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Grantaire levantou-se e saiu pela porta, esquecendo-se completamente de seu casaco.

- Certo. – Ele piscou, tentando entender porque não se sentia _aliviado, _e inclinou-se para frente, para onde Enjolras estava sentado. Os lábios do loiro estavam cerrados em uma linha fina e Courfeyrac não os pressionou. O beijo durou três longos segundos e, apesar de gentil, não foi nem um pouco divertido. Assim que se separaram o moreno engoliu em seco, sentindo-se um pouco enjoado porque o gosto que provara era amargo, era o gosto da súbita realização de que ele era um péssimo amigo, _ele era o pior amigo de todos._

Levantou-se em um salto e correu, deixando o bar e todos os estudantes para trás.

- R! – Chamou pelo amigo, que estava encostado em um dos bancos do campus, não muito longe, seu coração palpitando por ter conseguido alcançá-lo. Tentou se convencer que estava feliz por tê-lo encontrado para poder explicar tudo, mas não conseguiu, o que estava sentindo era medo.

Não sabia como se explicar.

- Tudo bem. – Grantaire sorriu para ele assim que o viu abrir a boca para responder, gesticulando para que ele esquecesse tudo, e Courfeyrac balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda não conseguiu dizer nada. – Quer um pouco? – Estendeu a lata de cerveja para ele.

Courfeyrac já se sentia um pouco bêbado e por um longo minuto considerou aceitar e ficar ainda mais bêbado a ponto de realmente esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido, mas então captou o olhar do amigo e percebeu que ele compartilhava de seus desejos com um ardor desesperado. E Grantaire precisava de cada gota de álcool dentro da lata muito mais do que ele.

- Eu queria que ele tivesse te beijado. – Foi o que respondeu, ao invés de _desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa._

Grantaire sorriu novamente e o moreno subitamente entendeu porque Enjolras odiava tanto esse sorriso. Dessa vez ele pensou antes de agir, ele pensou que era uma má ideia, mas que era melhor do que não fazer nada, então ele fez. Segurando o rosto do amigo, Courfeyrac o puxou para si juntando seus lábios.

Ele nunca pensou que cerveja barata podia ter um gosto tão doce.

- Pronto. – Ele disse, quando finalmente se separaram. – Agora você o beijou, por tabela.

O sorriso de Grantaire irrompeu em uma gargalhada.

- Você é inacreditável!

Courfeyrac fez uma careta. Ele ainda estava para descobrir se isso era algo bom ou ruim, mas nessa noite, tomou o adjetivo como um elogio, como uma aprovação, como um perdão, porque ele desesperadamente queria que fosse. Pela segunda vez naquela noite rezou por alguma coisa, só que dessa vez, fez uma promessa diferente.

Se Grantaire não o tivesse perdoado, então ele deixaria Enjolras matá-lo no dia seguinte.

**Continua**

**N/A: **Bredones, muito obrigada pela review! Espero que continue acompanhando!

E pfvr vamos todos amar o courf, sim ou claro? E obviamente eu tive que colocar E/R nesse capítulo, porque né? Algum dia eu vou conseguir escrever sobre algo que não envolva meus babies BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY


End file.
